After The Duel
by YaoiLoverforeva
Summary: After the Ceremonial Duel, the Yamis decide to stay on Earth. However, both Yami and Yugi are keeping a secret from each other, will they confess? YxY, BxR, MxM, SxJ. Also this is my first story and please R&R


Hi

This is my first fanfic so please be nice and give constructive criticism. FLAMERS WILL BE IGNORED.

* * *

><p>It had been about a year since the ceremonial duel between Yugi and Yami had taken place. Since Yugi had won Yami was suppose to be sent to the afterlife. Only problem was that Yugi and his friends didn't want him to leave. Yami didn't want to leave either. The reason he didn't want to leave was he loved his hikari. Yami had asked the gods if he could stay in with Yugi. The gods agreed and let him have his own body. All his friends were happy especially Yugi. Yugi loved his dark half as well but didn't know how Yami felt or even if he was gay. As a result of Yami staying Marik and Bakura got to stay with their hikari's with the promise to protect them.<p>

About a month after the duel Marik and Malik had gotten together. Ryo and Bakura had gotten together not long after and Seto and Joey had gotten together about six months after the duel. Tea and Tristan had started to date a couple of weeks ago. The only ones left single where Yami and Yugi.

The gang were currently at school having their lunch break. Once they had finished eating they started to chat. Joey was sitting in Seto's lap and Marik and Bakura were trying to make out with Malik and Ryo.

"Will you please cut that out," Yami growled annoyed at the two.

"Just cause you don't have anyone doesn't mean we have to suffer," Marik answered back.

"Oh great the slut is coming at 12 o'clock," Seto informed the group.

The 'slut' as the group referred to her as was Vivian Wong. She had been after Yugi ever since she met him. She kept on asking him on dates only to get shut down every time.

"Hello Yugi darling," Vivian said in a voice that made him want to puke.

"What do you want Vivian?" Yami said with a glare. He hated that she would come on to his Yugi.

"I wasn't talking to you," Vivian snapped before smiling sickly at Yugi "How would you like to go on a date with me tonight?"

"I have already told you that Im not interested in going out with you," Yugi stated

"But I am the prettiest girl you will meet," Vivian wined.

Yugi was getting pissed off with her so he stood up and shouted "I. AM. GAY. I. LIKE. GUYS."

Vivian was in shock and ran off after being embarrassed.

"Nicely done Aibou," Yami said as Yugi sat back down next to him to continue the drawing he had been doing before the interruption.

* * *

><p>Yami was currently in Science with Malik and Joey. He was day dreaming about Yugi.<p>

"Earth ta Yami, you with us man?" Joey said waving his hand in front of Yami.

"Yeah Joey I hear ya," Yami replied snapping out of his day dream.

"You should tell Yugi how you feel," Malik told him.

"How do you know I like Yugi?" Yami was shocked he knew.

"Everyone knows, apart from Yugi and Vivian," Joey said.

"Malik, Joey, Yami, get on with your work," the teacher yelled.

* * *

><p>Yugi and Yami arrived home after school to be greeted by Yugi's grandpa.<p>

"Hello Boys, how was your day at school?" Grandpa greeted.

"It was fine apart from Vivian asking me out a hundred times," Yugi replied.

"You would have thought she would have gotten the point by now," Grandpa said.

"Obviously not, anyway we have homework to do." Yami said heading upstairs to do his homework. Yugi followed him.

After finishing his homework Yami got changed out of his school clothes. He was wearing a pair of black track pants and a red t-shirt that was loose on him. He was sat on his bed, in the room he had been given when he came back from Egypt. 'How can I tell Yugi that I like him? What if he doesn't feel the same way? That would ruin everything. But then if he felt the same then that would make thing a lot better. Ugh' Yami had thought of telling Yugi how he felt because he couldn't keep it hidden from him forever. But he didn't want Yugi to hate him. Yami finally decided that he would tell Yugi and face the consequences if he didn't feel the same.

* * *

><p>Yami had left his room and gone to Yugi's. He knocked on the door and waited for a reply.<p>

"Come in," Yugi answered

Yami opened the door and went inside closing it before going and sitting on the bed. Yugi had also changed and was wearing jeans and a purple top.

"Is there something you wanted?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Yes and please don't hate me for what I say to you," Yami said quietly.

"Why would I hate you nothing you say could make me hate you,'' Yugi said a bit worried of what his Yami had to say.

"Aibou, 'twanttoleave" Yami said quickly then lowered his head thinking his hikari hated him.

"What was that you said it too quick for me to understand," Yugi asked a bit shocked that Yami had blurted something out so quickly.

"I love you and I have since before the ceremonial duel, that's why I didn't want to leave," Yami said still with his head down but loud enough for Yugi to hear. He waited for rejection.

"Why didn't you say so earlier because I love you too," Yugi said happily.

Yami was shocked to hear that his hikari, his Aibou loved him back. Yugi sat there with a wide smile on his face as he got up out of the chair at his desk and walked over to Yami and sat in his lap and hugged him.

Yami then pulled back out of the hug a little before he kissed Yugi. The kiss was sweet, sensual and full of passion. Yami pulled back because he didn't think he could stop himself if he went further. Soon Yugi pulled him into another kiss. This one was just as passionate as the last. Yami's tongue licked Yugi's lip. Yugi opened his mouth to let him in. Yami could taste the sweetness of Yugi. He then let Yugi enter his mouth. They pulled back, panting and trying to regain their breath.

"We should tell Grandpa," Yugi said.

"Okay as long as he doesn't kill me," Yami said worriedly

"I won't let him kill you," Yugi said to reassure Yami it would be alright.

* * *

><p>They found Grandpa in the living room watching TV. They walked in and sat on the couch.<p>

"Grandpa, can we talk to you for a moment?" Yugi asked his grandpa.

"Sure Yugi," Grandpa turned the TV off "what did you want to talk about?"

"There is something we need to tell you," Yugi said nudging Yami to ask his grandpa what he had wanted to ask.

"Can I please date Yugi? I know its old fashion and all but it makes me feel better if you accept us," Yami asked grandpa a bit worried at his reaction.

"Of course you can me boy." This surprised Yami but not as much as what he said next "I was wondering when you two would finally confess that you like each other."

"How did you know?" Yami and Yugi said at the same time.

"Everyone knew apart from you two and Vivian."

* * *

><p>The next day at school they told their friends.<p>

"Finally, you can stop tip toeing around each other," Bakura grunted. Ryo smacked him over the head.

"Don't be like that," Ryo said glaring at him "Im happy for you both."

"I am too" cheered Malik.

"Oh great Vivian at 1 o'clock.'' Joey pointed out.

"Yugi darling, when are you going to pick me up tonight?" Vivian asked.

"Im not," Yugi said irritated.

"Why not," Vivian demanded.

"Because he's going on a date with me tonight'' Yami said smirking

"He isn't with you, your just saying that to get me to go away.''

"Is that what you think and how can you be sure of that" Yami asked smirk widening.

"If he was your boyfriend then you would kiss him and he wouldn't resist'' Vivian said thinking she had won.

To prove his point Yami pulled Yugi into a passionate kiss for all to see not ashamed of anything. After Yami pulled back Yugi was blushing brightly.

"So do you still think he's not my boyfriend, Vivian?" Yami said smugly.

Vivian just turned and ran off after being embarrassed. Again.

Yami just sat there with Yugi in his lap as he continued to talk with his friends. It wasn't long before they had to go to class.

Later that night Yami had taken his Aibou on a date. Yami knew then that he had made the right choice in deciding not going to the afterlife.

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R<p> 


End file.
